Morangos do Verão
by babyc75
Summary: "Kagome afundou os dedos nas alças da mochila amarela e mordeu o lábio até o limiar de romper a pele. Ela tinha pedido para que esperasse, ela esperaria." (Yuri - KagxKik)


Kagome afundou os dedos nas alças da mochila amarela e mordeu o lábio até o limiar de romper a pele. Ela tinha pedido para que esperasse, ela esperaria.

Ali estavam eles de novo, no mesmo lugar que ontem, e no dia anterior, e a semana anterior, há dois meses, conversando inocentemente, mas por algum motivo aquilo seu sangue ferver de um sentimento que ela desconhecia até aqueles últimos meses. Ela passava as noites olhando para o céu silencioso e estrelado da noite, até as horas mais profundas com as imagens de Inuyasha e Kikyo juntos na arquibancada, na sala de aula, em todos os lugares.

Kagome não conseguia aceitar que aquela menina que tinha sido tão sua amiga, com quem tinha dividido seus morangos sempre que a doçura se fazia necessária, e andado sempre juntas nos caminhos de ida e volta ao colégio, tinha escolhido que Inuyasha a levasse pra casa em alguns dias da semana e passado a almoçar com ele, deixando Kagome com seus dedos vermelhos por causa da fruta e os olhos ardidos.

Tinha começado no período dos jogos inter classes. Inuyasha, que nunca tinha chamado muita atenção por sua personalidade um tanto reclusa e temperamental, tinha criado coragem para se aproximar do grupo de meninas e tocar levemente o braço daquela cujo cabelo era nigérrimo e liso como um rio negro, contrapondo sua pele tão fria e imaculada como a espuma do mar. Ele tinha falado tropeçando nas palavras, um assunto banal qualquer, se ofendendo por pouco, mas fazendo do seu melhor para impressionar aquela moça de aparência tão austera que ele via nos intervalos das aulas, sempre comendo morangos junto da amiga.

Kagome percebeu que mesmo com seu jeito desconexo, Inuyasha tinha deixado Kikyo intrigada. Ela nunca soube da boca da própria Kikyo, visto que a amiga era de fato muito fechada e comentava muito pouco sobre sua vida íntima, quando questionava, ela sempre desviava do assunto, respondendo que eram amigos, ou perguntando se Kagome estava com ciúmes, sempre no mesmo tom calmo e baixo de voz e a expressão inalterada, com um leve sorriso.

Mas Kagome podia perceber a diferença. Kikyo estava mais dispersa e inconstante e estava muito ausente nos últimos dias. Cada dia mais próxima _dele._ Será que de fato ela estava com ciúmes? Era bem verdade que ela pensava muito nele esses dias e o achava bonito, será que tinha se apaixonado e ainda não conseguia perceber? Como faria para controlar esse sentimento que parecia abatê-la mais a cada dia se Kikyo estava agora com ele? Os pensamentos a sufocavam, ela sentia que seus pulmões nunca se encheriam de ar o bastante para se livrar daquele sentimento.

Endireitou a postura e colocou os pensamentos de lado quando Kikyo deu um beijo na bochecha de Inuyasha e veio em sua direção. Hoje elas tinham que fazer um trabalho de química e Kikyo iria para sua casa, por isso pediu que a esperasse enquanto ela conversava um pouco com ele. Por fim se colocou ao lado de Kagome, sorridente e avermelhada.

—Vamos? – falou e se puseram a caminhar sob as sakuras que ladeavam a rua.

Xx

O caminho foi silencioso, sendo quebrado pontualmente por uma observação acerca de uma flor ou do céu por Kikyo. Quando por fim chegaram à casa de Kagome e subiram para seu quarto, esta sentiu sua energia drenada, mas se pôs a tirar o material que tinha reunido para o trabalho, Kikyo se deitou na cama e se espreguiçou.

Kagome começou a fazer o trabalho, mas foi interrompida pela risada de Kikyo.

— Hoje é sexta Kagome, a gente faz isso amanhã. Vamos relaxar hoje e conversar, como não fazemos há séculos e mais tarde a gente toma um sorvete. – ela deu uma piscadinha e Kagome sentiu toda a raiva que dos meses acumulados se esvaírem, ela se deitou ao lado de Kikyo, não sem antes pegar o restante dos morangos na mochila e comer alguns, resolveu tirar logo as dúvidas das costas.

— E então, em que nível estão você e o Inuyasha? — ela pôs outro morango na boca e sentiu o líquido doce e quente escorrer pela língua quando o mordeu. Kikyo riu e pegou um para ela.

— Não muito evoluídos se você quer saber. – ela sorriu maliciosamente para Kagome.

— Ele já conheceu sua família? – Kagome perguntou sorrindo. A resposta foi uma risada e um não enfático – ele já ficou até tarde com você no telefone? – a resposta foi outro não e outra risada e Kagome fitou a pele branca de Kikyo ficar brilhosa pela luz do sol – ele já fez isso? E sem pensar no que fazia ela beijou profundamente Kikyo, sentindo o sabor doce de morango que estava na boca das duas.

— Talvez eu realmente esteja com ciúmes – Kagome falou e sorriu, para depois sentar sobre as pernas da outra e beijar Kikyo outra vez.

Primeiramente ficaram apenas sentindo o sabor da boca uma da outra, seus lábios macios e quentes ardiam um contra o outro e a língua de uma respondia ao estímulo da outra deliciosamente. Depois de algum tempo, Kikyo sentiu as mãos de Kagome correrem por cima de sua blusa e saia, até chegarem as suas coxas nuas, a princípio com certo pudor, mas depois ela foi apertando mais o corpo da outra contra si, sentindo como a respiração entrecortava a cada toque e a cada centímetro de pele que se tocava.

O beijo ficou mais intenso e profundo e Kagome tirou a blusa de Kikyo nervosamente, sentindo o coração bater forte e os dedos tremerem a cada botão, nunca tinha feito aquilo antes e as bochechas estavam coradas de vergonha, mas não de arrependimento. Por fim se deparou com os seios braços como neve que desciam e levantavam rapidamente devido ao estado de excitação da dona os bicos empinados e tentadores. Tirou sua própria blusa com o auxílio de Kikyo e voltou a beijá-la. Cada vez que os lábios se tocavam eles expressavam mais desejos, mais anseios.

Agora os seios se tocavam delicadamente e Kagome pôde explorar com as mãos o corpo de Kikyo novamente. Sem o tecido separando os toques, Kagome sentiu a pele macia e quente de Kikyo afundar com o seu toque, seu beijo passou para o pescoço e lá ela mordeu e beijou essa carne macia, sentindo enfim o sabor dela com a língua e com as mãos, enquanto Kikyo soltava gemidos espaçados e também explorava o corpo de Kagome com as mãos ansiosas.

Os seios das duas se acariciavam mutuamente, seus bicos túrgidos se atritavam com as respirações e carícias. Aquilo fez com que um novo sentimento surgisse em Kagome e ela desceu os beijos e lambidas do pescoço aos seios de Kikyo, lambendo seus picos avermelhados e toda carne macia ao redor por um longo tempo. Kikyo ergueu as costas para facilitar o trabalho de Kagome, mas apenas por alguns minutos, ela logo jogou a outra embaixo de si e retribuiu as mordidas e passou a chupar os seios da outra, arrancando gemidos de Kagome.

Kikyo então desceu as mãos até a altura do quadril de Kagome, primeiramente tirou a saia do colégio e a jogou longe, depois tirou lentamente a calcinha de Kagome, que pôde sentir por fim toda a nudez do corpo quando o vento frio alisava sua pele lentamente. Onde estava o tecido da calcinha foi substituído pelas mãos de Kikyo, primeiro tocando a área das coxas e lábios externos, depois adentrando lentamente até encontrar com a superfície quente, molhada e túrgida do clitóris. Passou a massageá-lo arrancando gritos e gemidos profundos de Kagome enquanto a beijava, ora nos lábios, ora nos seios.

Kagome sentiu os lábios de Kikyo descerem por sua barriga, sentindo como a pele delicada dela respondia aflita a cada toque, até que seus lábios tocassem os lábios íntimos de Kagome, arrancando mais gritos e mais gemidos, Kikyo acariciava com a língua o clitóris de Kagome e sentia como o corpo dela contraía e relaxava ao menor dos toques. Quando achou que ia chegar ao seu ápice, Kagome rolou Kikyo para baixo de si e voltou a beijar seus lábios, sentindo o próprio sabor doce neles, passando novamente para os seios e indo na direção para entre suas pernas. Ali também acariciou e lambeu a pele vermelha e quente e seu monte, molhada em um sumo ainda mais doce que seus morangos sentindo Kikyo lhe arranhar o couro cabeludo e puxar seus fios em um prazer quase doloroso.

Kagome então voltou a beijar Kikyo e pôs sua coxa direita entre as penas de Kikyo, sentindo o mel que saía da fonte quente lhe molhar a pele e as carnes envolverem sua carne. Kikyo também colocou sua coxa entre as pernas de Kagome e elas começaram um movimento suave de ida e volta, sentindo os sumos se alastrarem pela pele os gemidos roucos ecoarem pelo quarto. Beijavam-se com fome e desejo e lábios e pescoços e aumentavam a freqüência de ida e volta até que o movimento fosse profundo e prolongado e por fim gemidos vencidos de ápice ecoaram pelo quarto. Sentiram as coxas ficarem especialmente molhadas, mas não saíram de cima da outra.

Ficaram ali, sorrindo, se beijando e acariciando as carnes de cintura e seios uma da outra, explorando seus corpos pelo resto da tarde até a noite. Kikyo teve que se arrumar e ir embora, mas teve que tentar cinco vezes contra os beijos de Kagome até se libertar prometendo que se encontrariam amanhã. Ela por sua vez tentou limpar o quarto a fim de que a mãe chegasse do trabalho e nunca na vida descobrisse aquilo.

Quando se deitou debaixo das estrelas aquela noite, teve certeza que Inuyasha estava muito longe e sorriu para si mesma, abraçando o próprio corpo.

 **até sentir o olhar pesado de Kikyo em si.**

— que foi? – ela perguntou confusa, Kikyo parecia tensa.

— Kagome eu não vim aqui pra fazer o trabalho, a gente precisa conversar. – ela se sentou na cama, próximo a mesinha de Kagome

— O que você quer conversar Kikyo? – Kagome virou o rosto e fingiu procurar por um estojo aparentemente desaparecido daquela bolsa.

— Kagome olha pra mim, você sabe que as coisas não estão mais como antes, e eu queria antender o motivo. Eu e o Inuyasha... não tem nada certo ainda e é ruim ver você se afastar de mim desse jeito, você gosta dele é isso?

— Não sei Kikyo – Kagome sentiu a mão suada e o coração palpitante – talvez... eu não sei... mas foi você quem parou de andar comigo por causa dele! – a fúria veio como uma onda e ela desabou na cama ao lado da amiga, queria olhar nos olhos dela ao dizer aquilo.

— Eu não fiz isso Kagome! Você está confundindo as coisas


End file.
